


Abandoned Ship

by flickawhip



Category: Disney Animated Fandoms, Disney Princesses, Pocahontas (1995), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ariel rescues Pocahontas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abandoned Ship

Ariel has been swimming for days when she hears the roar of flames overhead, she hears the desperate call and sees a woman dive from the ship. The ship is burning, will be abandoned later when it has sunk. She swims silently to capture the girl, pulling her safely to the surface and too the shore. She settles the girl on the sand, leans to watch over her even as she hears other bodies hitting the water. She knows she could help, still she does not. People are swimming toward her and she flees, letting them come ashore and make their way further onto the sand before she returns. 

Pocahontas had known little of what had happened. She had run for the side of the ship, leaping desperately into the water and floundering, slowly sinking. She felt a warm body beside her, an arm linking around her then sand. She is unable to speak, looking up at the girl and smiling softly. She knows this is the girl who saved her and, before she can stop herself, she sits up and kisses her, her lips soft against the other girl's. 

"Thank you."


End file.
